Baby Blues
by Renthead015
Summary: When Chase becomes the legal guardian to a baby that he has supposedly fathered, he enlists the help of Adams. How else is he going to figure out what to do with a baby? And why won't it stop crying? Story takes place after series finale so...SPOILER ALERT! Chase/Adams pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: I'm back! I usually don't do these notes until the end, but in this case I feel it is necessary to begin with it. This story takes place soon after the finale. It starts somewhat in the middle of that final montage of shots of everyone's lives. SPOILER ALERT! I definitely recommend watching the ending of House before reading this story. You have been warned…Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He had only been gone for a few weeks when he got the call that would bring him back to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. House had died.

It was a sad day for anyone who had worked with him, past or present, or anyone who loved him. Without a body the funeral was more like a memorial service and it was beautiful as all the members who had been part of House's diagnostics team had said a few words about him. It was very sad to see his mother and ex-wife talk about him. When it came to Wilson everyone felt a sense of dread for the dying man. Of course, then he started going on about all of House's faults. The cell phone interruption during his rant was a godsend.

Now here he was, back at PPTH. It was after the memorial service that Dr. Eric Foreman had come up to him and told him that he would need a new Head for the Diagnostics Department. After thinking it over for a couple of days, he accepted. He walked down the hallway to his knew office and noted that they had already changed the name on the door; it now read "Dr. Robert Chase, M.D." with the sub caption "Department of Diagnostics." It felt surreal to see that name on the glass door, and it would feel that way for awhile. Chase knew he was ready for this position but it would take some time for him to get used to being "the boss." After all, he would be working with his old team; they would be working _for_ _him_.

He walked over to his new/old desk and placed his briefcase on the floor next to it. The office still contained books and other object that House had brought into it, but his computer and other personal belongings had been packed away and given to his mother. She would be the one to choose what would be donated and what she wanted to keep. Chase saw that House's oversized tennis ball was still sitting on top of the desk.

"It almost seems empty without him in here."

Chase turned around to see Dr. Jessica Adams and Dr. Chi Park standing at the door. Dr. Adams had spoken.

"I really think I'm going to miss him, no matter how annoyingly pessimistic he was," she added.

Chase smiled along with the two women remembering the man that they all loved to hate. He had left an enormous hole in all of their lives whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Park broke into Chase's thoughts, "So I guess you're our boss now." He nodded. "What do you prefer being called, 'Bossman,' 'Master,' or perhaps 'Your Majesty'?"

Chase looked at her in shock at first before realizing she was joking. He laughed, "Are you really planning on treating me any different because I'm your boss?"

"Well, not really," Park answered. "You're still the arrogant Aussie that we've all come to love right?"

"That I am," Chase said with a chuckle.

"So _Boss_," Adams started, "Got any cases yet?"

"Yes I do actually. I just got a couple from Foreman that we can choose from. We'll see which one is more…interesting."

"Please tell me you aren't 'filling House's shoes' in every way," Park commented.

Chase smiled, "I'm only kidding…slightly. I really _would_ rather have an interesting case that no one else can solve. After all, isn't that why this team exists; to take on the rare cases that no one else can figure out?"

"Yeah, yeah," Park commented sarcastically, "You're such an elitist."

Chase couldn't keep the smile off his face as he handed out the files to each of the women. "Let's go to the table." As Chase followed the two women he though about how grateful he was that he would be working with his old team. He already knew them well enough to know that he could trust them with a patient's life. He had worked with Taub longer than the two women, but still trusted them all equally. They had each proved themselves while working for House.

Taub was also part of the team and would eventually be joining them, but he had taken a couple of vacation days to spend some much needed time with his daughters. They had all had a reality check when House died. Wilson was next since he had terminal cancer and only had five months to live. He had decided to retire from the hospital and live the rest of his life out on the road. It's what was best for him especially after losing his best friend, no matter what he had said at the service.

They had all had a reality check and realized life was too short. Taub wanted to spend as much time with his kids as possible; to make as many memories as possible. Knowing Wilson lived a healthy lifestyle only to be snubbed by life in the end made everyone more cautious about the way they lived their own lives.

Sometimes Chase wished that he had had a child with Alison so that he would be able to watch his child grow and teach him or her all about life. There were times when he longed for a family even if it wasn't with Alison Cameron, who had made her own family by now. Chase was happy for her and proud that she had made such a good life for herself. He didn't know if he would ever find someone to marry again one day, but he definitely dreamed about having the kind of life that Alison had found, or even Taub.

Chase shook all thoughts of family and life out of his head so that he could discuss each case with his colleagues and choose which case would best suit their expertise.

* * *

Chase sat in his office looking through files while Adams and Park were doing tests on their current patient to see if he had a blood disease. Chase was currently looking through his medical history as well as some of his achievements; the 17 year old boy was an athlete set to graduate high school and go to an ivy league school next fall.

A knock at Chase's door pulled him away from his work. Standing before him was a tall, slender woman that looked every bit the professional that she probably was. She wore a maroon suit with a white blouse, her hair was pinned tightly to her head, and her face bore very little make-up. Her face was very stern and the crows feet around her eyes didn't seem like they were from years of smiling. Chase felt a chill go down his spine.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Dr. Robert Chase?"

"Yes I am."

"My name is Dianne Greenwood, I work with the Department of Social Services."

"And how can I help you today Miss Greenwood?"

The woman came closer to his desk and sat in one of the chairs set in front of it. "Dr. Chase, do you remember a woman named Kelly Lamb?"

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't remember her. Who is she?"

"Kelly Lamb claimed to have had an affair with you during the month of January in 2011. She said you were intimate a few times throughout the course of that month."

"Okay…," he trailed off. "Is there a reason you are talking to me about her?"

"Well, it turns out that Ms. Lamb had gotten pregnant soon after your affair."

Chase gaped at the woman standing in front of him. Could this woman, Kelly Lamb, who he couldn't even remember be asking for child support after she didn't even contact him about being pregnant. There had to be something wrong with this situation, in the legal sense.

"Don't worry. Ms. Lamb didn't tell you because she was going to raise the baby on her own. She was perfectly capable of doing so."

"Was?" The word wasn't lost on Chase's ears and he noticed how this made the woman shift her weight in the chair.

"About two weeks ago Ms. Lamb was driving home from work when she was hit by a drunk driver. She died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Her baby was at home with a baby sitter at the time of the accident."

Chase felt like he had taken a blow to his gut. A woman he had once been involved with had been killed leaving a baby without a mother to care for it. He was speechless so Miss Greenwood continued.

"The baby had been put into our care immediately because the only family Ms. Greenwood had was her mother, but she lives in California. According to New Jersey law if the child has two parents listed on its birth certificate and one dies, the other parent gets full custody unless he/she decides to give the baby up for adoption, in which case it may be put under the care of a relative. According to Samuel's birth certificate you are his father, therefore full custody has been granted to you."

Chase felt like he was listening to a lecture in college, getting lost in the middle of it and finding his way back toward the end. He couldn't completely comprehend what this woman was telling him. The shock of knowing that he may have gotten someone pregnant and that that someone had been killed was too much for him. His mind was swimming with thoughts. "I-I don't understand," he stammered. "What does all of this mean?"

"Dr. Chase, congratulations. You have a son."

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter. I always find the first chapter to be the hardest to write because this idea is just starting to develop so you have to get used to it. I planned on writing this story from both Chase and Adams' POVs, but I kind of like Chase's POV better. Let me know what you think I should do.**

**I know House is actually alive in the end but the only people that know that are House, Wilson, and maybe Foreman so everyone else still thinks he's dead. Don't get annoyed with me because of it, "I just calls it like I sees it" lol. I wasn't feeling inspired enough to write a Chase/Adams fic when this idea came out of the blue one day and I had to try it. I really hope you all like it, I tried to make the idea as original as possible.**

**Thank you for the support. I mentioned before how I never planned on writing another House fic after One Drunken Night and then all you Chase/Adams shippers just sucked me in. Haha. This story is mainly for the people who pressured me into doing more of these fics, but newcomers are welcome as well. I can't guarantee my usual weekly updates though, because I have another fic for another show that I have been committed to, along with my internship, part-time job, and my book. Busy, busy, busy. But I'll do my best. That's all for now.**

**Peace, love, and all of the above,**

**~Renthead015**

**P.S. I promise not to make my A/Ns too long in the future. ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

Chase was still in shock even after Dianne Greenwood had left his office. She had informed him that he would need to pick up his son from the Department of Social Services tomorrow morning. If that was index the case he would need to tell Foreman he would be late tomorrow, look for a babysitter, and work on getting everything he needed to raise a baby. But the only thing that was on his mind right now was, _"I have a son."_

He was sitting at his desk thinking about his next step when Park and Adams entered the office. They proceeded to inform Chase that the tests were done and that they had started treating the patient for some disease, but Chase could not stay focused on what they were telling him. The two doctors must have noticed his lack of response because Park started to snap her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello," she said while snapping. "Earth to Chase. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry. Um…as long as you've treated him we can monitor him to make sure he is responding to the treatment."

"Okay…," Adams trailed off. "Now are you going to tell us what's going on or do we have to make our own assumptions and talk about you behind your back?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He knew he sounded defensive but he had just had this news sprung on him and he didn't feel like sharing it just yet.

"You look like you've seen a ghost and your mind seems like it's a million miles away," Adams supplied.

"I…just have a lot on my mind…with this case and all."

"Right…well would you like one of us to monitor the patient or both of us."

"Only one of you needs to be there. No big deal."

"I'll go!" Park said enthusiastically. Chase and Adams gave her a questioning look so she went on, "I just don't feel like being the one who's going to delve into Chase's problems right now."

"Who said anything about delving into my problems? I don't have any problems."

"And that's my cue to leave," Park said as she made her way out of the office.

Adams watched as Park left the office and silent cursed the other female doctor for leaving her to be the "psychiatrist." _This is going to be horrible, _she thought.

"Look, I know what you want to ask me and honestly there is nothing wrong. I can handle my own problems."

"So you admit that you have problems then," Adams smiled at her own joke.

Chase sighed, "Doesn't everybody?"

"Yes, everybody has problems. Sometimes it helps to have someone else look at your problems from a different perspective. Have you ever heard the expression two heads are better than one?" Did she really just use that stupid, old saying? She wanted to roll her eyes at herself.

"Of course I've heard it. Especially with all those lessons on teamwork and such."

"So why don't you let me help you. It'll be like I'm helping you carry a load off your shoulders." Another stupid saying. "But I must warn you, if it has anything to do with a woman, I always take the girl's side."

Chase smiled, "Isn't that sexist?"

"Not in my opinion."

There was a long pause and Adams watched as Chase fought with indecision. His eyes searched the wall for an idea, and his shoulders shrugged up and down involuntarily as if he were arguing with himself inside his own head. It was almost comical to watch him fidget with indecision and possibly anxiety at the prospect of sharing his problems with another person.

"You know," Adams started, pulling Chase from his thoughts. "If it makes you that nervous just thinking about telling me, it's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Chase waited a beat before answering her. "Actually I think it would be better if I told you. I mean, I need to tell someone eventually. The fact that your a woman is a plus side. You might be really helpful."

Adams was surprised by Chase's sudden change in attitude but she smiled and asked, "So what's on your mind then?"

"Well, maybe I should ask you a question first."

"Shoot."

"If you had an extremely short-lived relationship with a guy that only consisted of sex-"

"I wouldn't do that," she deadpanned.

"It's hypothetical. Now let me finish and don't cut me off."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Okay. So you had this sexual relationship for about a week. A couple months later you find out your with child but you don't tell the guy. You decide to raise the baby on your own. If you were to die soon after the birth of this baby would you want this man to keep the baby because he is the biological father, or would you rather he sign the baby over to your family?"

Adams stared at Chase, mouth agape in shock and confusion. "I'm not sure I understand the situation."

"Should I repeat the scenario?"

"Chase, did you get someone pregnant?" _He couldn't have_, she thought. He's smart about these situations. But his reaction didn't ease her concerns at all.

He let his head drop in his hands and he let out a long sigh before looking at her again. "Yes. I'm a father to an infant whose mother died in a car accident a couple of weeks ago."

Adams face was frozen in shock as she listened to Chase. She couldn't figure out how to form a sentence let alone one word but she tried anyway. "H-how?"

Chase proceeded to inform Adams about his activities after his divorce and his relationship with Kelly Lamb. He told her about the visit from the Social Worker earlier and the information she had shared with him. "So I might be a dad, though I plan on doing a paternity test as soon as possible. Since I'm listed on the birth certificate they have to give him to me unless I sign over custody."

Adams was still shocked at his revelation. She stared at him before blinking a few times and swallowing. She watched Chase push his hand through his close cropped hair. "Would you please say _something_? I know you're probably thinking that I was irresponsible and I'm a coward for even considering signing over custody-"

"Don't," Adams cut him off before he could finish. "Don't put words into my mouth. You have no idea what I'm thinking. You might have been irresponsible at the time but I know you aren't now. You are a mature adult making a very tough decision that not many people have to make. You have every right to consider not keeping this baby because you've never had a child. You never even knew this baby existed before today, so how can you be expected to bring it into your home and raise it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you should give up this baby. I just think you should weigh your options before making a final decision."

"How can I make a decision about another person's life though?"

"Chase I'm here to help you. I will support you in whatever it is you decide to do. Do the paternity test and find out if you really are this baby's father, then we will figure out what's best for the baby. In the end that's all that matters: what's best for the baby."

"Yes it is." Chase waited a beat before adding, "You were right you know."

"About?"

"It really does feel much better to have someone else help me carry this load."

"Yeah, well if I knew it was going to be so heavy I would have never offered." Adams smiled gleefully at Chase and he laughed.

"What's going on?"

Adams and Chase both looked up at the sound of Park's voice. She stood at the entrance to the Diagnostics office looking at the two doctors before her. "What's so funny?"

Chase instantly looked at Adams, his eyes pleading her not to share the news with Park. She knew he wasn't ready for people to know, especially since he wasn't even sure if the child was his or not. She gave him a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to Park. "I can be really funny when you give my jokes a chance."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I hear it," Park laughed.

Adams looked over at Chase just as he mouthed a silent thank you. This was going to be a tough secret to keep but Adams knew that with Chase's knew position just starting up, he didn't need anymore stress than he already had.

"So how's the patient?" she asked.

"Perfectly normal. It's always weird when we diagnose patients correctly the first time. I'm always expecting something bad to happen."

Chase shifted a glance from Park to Adams before saying, "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: I am so so so sorry this took so long. I knew that I wouldn't update write away but it's been like a month or something I think. The idea for this story sounded great in my head but then I realized after writing the first chapter that I didn't plan anything so I've had a case of writer's block this whole time. I sat down so many times and tried to write this chapter but it just wouldn't flow. Ugh! Horrible! Horrible! Writer's block!**

**But now the chapter is here and I promise I will update much sooner next time. I promise I didn't forget about the House family here. Chase/Adams lovers unite!**

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews on the last chapter. I'm really glad you guys liked it. I can't wait to hear what you think of the next chapter. If you want to review…you know…cuz you don't have to…but if you want to. I'm kidding! Thanks for reading my story. :)**

**Peace, love, and all of the above:**

**~Renthead015**

**P.S. What's the deal with calling reviews 'comments' now? WTH I'm still calling them reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

The building that held the Department of Social Services was big. The cement walls were a bland grey color and the windows seemed like black pits within the walls. There was no warm inviting feeling as Dr. Chase and Dr. Adams stood outside of the building that held his son.

"Just take a deep breath," Adams said to Chase in an attempt to calm him down. Chase had been frozen in place looking up at the tall building for a whole minute. He was obviously nervous but whether it was because of the baby inside or the feeling this building was emitting, he didn't know.

"I would feel a lot better if I was better prepared for this situation. I always imagined that I would meet my first child straight out of the womb not in a prison-like office building."

"Believe me, not everyone becomes a parent in the same fashion. Some people don't meet their children until they've already become full grown adults. Imagine trying to start a relationship then."

"Yeah, well maybe an adult would be easier to take care of than a baby."

"Yeah right. I can barely keep a handle on you and I'm not even your mother," Adams said with a smile.

Chase scoffed, "I think I should be offended." He smiled, "Come on, let's go inside and get this over with."

* * *

Chase and Adams made it up to the third floor of the building. They found the door to Diane Greenwood's office and Chase took a deep breath before opening the door.

"You're going to be fine," Adams reassured him. "I'm here for you."

"I know," he responded, "and thank you for that."

"No problem."

Chase smiled at her then turned the knob and walked into the office. Diane Greenwood looked up from her work and smiled at Chase. "Dr. Chase, you made it."

"Yes I did. And I brought a friend along." He gestured toward Adams, "This is Dr. Jessica Adams."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Greenwood," Adams chimed in.

"The pleasure's all mine." Miss Greenwood shook Adams' hand then directed her attention back to Chase. "Now, I know you don't want to be here longer than you have to but I do need to go over a few things with you. There's also some paperwork that needs to be signed. Then we'll go get him."

"Of course."

"Okay, follow me."

Miss Greenwood explained the custody process to Chase. While he was listed as the father he could give the baby up if it was too much responsibility for him. He would be required to have a social worker visit him once a week for about two months so that they could make sure the baby is safe. She explained that it was protocol and nothing he should have to worry about. She went on to tell Chase about doctor's visits as well as informing him about the baby's medical history which was a very short list. She explained what kind of formula the mother used and she told him that they had packed some of the baby's things for him to keep as well. "You won't have to worry about buying a crib or stroller because Ms. Lamb already had them in her possession. They are yours to keep as well as the car seat." Miss Greenwood looked between the two doctors before asking, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes actually," Chase started, "What is his name?"

"Oh of course. How could I forget to mention that? It's Samuel James Lamb."

"I love the name Samuel!" Adams exclaimed. When Chase and Miss Greenwood looked at her she stated, "It's a beautiful name," in a more reserved tone.

Miss Greenwood grabbed their attention again by saying, "Well if you just sign these documents saying you understand the situation and you accept this responsibility we can go meet him." She handed Chase a pen and pointed out the areas he needed to sign. When he was finished he returned the pen to her.

"All done."

"Good. Let's go meet your baby boy."

Chase and Adams followed Miss Greenwood down a small hallway and around a couple of corners before they arrived at a room with a large window over looking it. The room looked like a preschool with boxes for toys and a large mat in the center that had the alphabet all over it. The sight of it gave Adams an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. No not her stomach; it was her womb.

Miss Greenwood broke into her thoughts, "There he is." She pointed to a woman in the back of the room. "They have everything packed and ready for you to take, including him."

As she spoke the woman in the back of the room began to move. She lifted something from the table which Adams soon realized was a car seat and it had a baby inside it. The woman moved toward the door and the followed her movements to meet her there. Once she emerged Adams eyes instantly fell to the bundle inside the little car seat. A swell of emotion surged through her at the sight of the infant and the feeling in her womb grew. "He's so beautiful," she finally said. "How old did you say he was?"

"He's seven months old," Miss Greenwood replied.

"So young and so precious," Adams heard herself say quietly. She was still in awe of the small person in front of her. She noticed Chase out of the corner of her eye. He stood with an awestruck look over the baby as well. Adams reached out to touch one small fist and noticed Chase watching her movements anxiously. She caressed the baby boy's fingers softly and he opened his palm to accept her finger into his grip. "You are so strong," she said to him in her best cooing, baby voice.

"Let me try," Chase said as he replaced Adams finger with his own. The boy looked at the new finger in his grip then looked at the owner of said finger. It was as if he had just noticed his surroundings, as he let go of Chase's finger and looked at each person and suddenly began to cry.

"Oh no," Adams said, "Don't cry baby boy."

The woman holding the car seat began to rock it gently in an attempt to quiet the baby. Adams looked on and wondered if it would be better for someone to take him out and hold him. Maybe he just needed to feel some love. She looked over at Chase who looked confused at the entire situation. "Maybe you should try and hold him," she said.

Chase looked at her with a stricken expression. He almost looked terrified at the concept. "I-I don't know about that. He doesn't know me yet."

"Well, he has to get to know you doesn't he?"

"Here, let me try," Miss Greenwood chimed in. The two doctors watched as she unbuckled the seat belt and took Samuel out of the car seat. She held him against her shoulder as he continued to wail. "Shhh…hush now little baby. Come on. Everything's alright." She bounced him a little bit in an attempt to calm him but the crying continued.

Adams decided that she should probably step in. "I'll take him," she said. She put her arms out and Miss Greenwood hesitantly placed the child in them. Adams began to rock the child back and forth while cooing unintelligible words at him. "Shhh…don't cry sweetie. Everything's fine. You're alright. Shhh…You're okay now Sammy." He began to calm down and she gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

His eyes began to close and she continued to rock him but turned her attention back to the adults in the hallway. "We should probably carry him out to the car, then place him back in the car seat when we get there. He's falling asleep so I don't want to disturb him unless it is absolutely necessary."

The expressions on each person's face varied from complete shock to a knowing smile. Adams didn't know why Miss Greenwood smiled like that but she knew exactly why Chase looked shock. Call it women's intuition but she just knew how to calm this baby down. Knowing that the child did not have a mother made her maternal instinct just kick in. "Is there anything else he needs to sign or are we ready to go?"

Miss Greenwood answered, "You two are all set to go. If you need anything just give me a call. We will need to schedule a visit with you for next week, so you will here from us soon."

Chase was still somewhat awestruck but he soon regained his composure. "Thank you," he said. With the help of a few employees Chase gathered Samuel's things and led everyone outside to his car.

Adams followed with Samuel in her arms and she watched as everyone loaded the car. One employee proceeded to secure the carseat inside the vehicle and she placed Samuel inside of it. She turned to Chase as he came around the side of the car to make sure he was secure. "I'll sit in back with him while you drive. Just to be safe."

Chase nodded at her in understanding, "Thank you," he said, "for everything. I know you didn't have to do any of this but I really appreciate it all."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, this little guy is just too cute and we definitely have a bond going on." She smiled down at Samuel, then up at Chase.

A surge of warmth went through him as he realized that he really would not have to do this alone. He returned the smile and said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: I started to write this chapter right after I posted the last one and then I kept adding more to it on different days. If it seems all over the place I'm sorry. What do you guys think of the baby's name by the way? It just kind of popped into my head in the first chapter but then I wanted to change it. I guess it's too late for that. I hope you don't hate it.**

**Thanks again for all of the alerts, favorites, and subscriptions. I appreciate all the support from you guys. Until next time…**

**Peace, love, and all of the above,**

**~Renthead015**

**P.S. I listed my twitter and tumblr accounts on my profile if you want to check it out…or not…or whatever…yeah… :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

Chase pulled up to his apartment complex and parked in his designated space. He cut the engine before looking once more into his rear view mirror to see how Adams and his son were doing in the back seat. Adams met his eyes in the mirror and smiled.

"He's asleep," she said quietly.

"It _was_ a pretty long drive," Chase replied. "We'll have to leave him in the carseat when we get him upstairs. I still have to set up the crib."

"Okay."

Adams unbuckled the carseat and handed it to Chase. He steadied it using his right hand while grasping the handle with his left. Adams closed the car door behind him and almost laughed at how stiff and uncomfortable Chase looked while holding the carseat.

"It won't wake him if it swings a little. I'm sure the little guy is used to being moved around in his sleep."

When he didn't move Adams placed her hand over Chase's right hand and slowly eased it off the bottom of the carseat. "Trust me, you won't drop him." She smiled at him and he gave a nervous smile in response. Chase walked forward and led the way to his apartment.

Chase opened the door to his apartment when they made it to the third floor. Adams followed in after him and asked, "So where do you plan on putting the crib?"

"I thought that for now I should keep him close. I'll put it in my bedroom until I know for sure that he will be okay in another room." He placed the car seat down on the coffee table in front of his couch. "I'll go get the stuff out of the car while you watch him. You can help me set up the crib."

"Where are you going to put all his things?"

"I'll probably end up putting most of it in my room. I don't have a spare bedroom, so it'll have to do for now."

"He's only a baby so I'm sure he'll be okay with that." Adams smiled, "I brought up his baby bag so if he wakes up while you're downstairs I'll feed him."

"Thanks," Chase said before walking out of the apartment.

He made it down quickly and gathered everything he could into his arms. He struggled slightly to close the trunk of the car, but was soon on his way back up to the apartment. When he got to the door of his apartment he saw that Samuel had awakened. Adams was currently playing some kind of tickle game with him which was causing him to have a fit of giggles.

"You like to be tickled," she stated in her best baby voice. "Don't you? Don't you?" She laughed, "You have the most precious smile. You little heartbreaker."

"Well then he _must_ be my son," Chase said startling Adams out of her baby trance. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but watch you interact with him. You're really good…with kids I mean."

"Yeah, I've always loved kids. That's one of my favorite parts about working clinic hours; I love treating children. Adults with aches, pains, and diseases are a dime a dozen, but children…children come up with the craziest ideas that get them into the toughest binds."

"Well, they get sick just like adults."

"Yes, but they might have gotten sick from playing in the rain like a crazy person. Or they might get a marble stuck up their nose. They amaze me with the new challenges they force me to face everyday."

"Wow. You're really passionate when it comes to children."

"Sorry."

"No, don't worry. I like it. I'm thankful actually, you could be a really big help for me. Don't get me wrong I like kids, but it's always been someone else's kids. Like Taub, I love his daughters; they make me laugh and are fun to play with, but at the end of the night we go our separate ways. I've never really thought about what it would be like with my own child."

"So you never thought about having kids?"

"Of course I have. When I was with Cameron we talked about it, but of course she wasn't ready. To be honest neither was I." A comfortable silence fell over them as Adams let Samuel play with her fingers. Chase smiled before asking, "What about you? Have you thought about when you want to have kids?"

"I have thought about it. Me and my ex discussed it when we got engaged but decided we should wait a few years before trying. Of course we weren't even married a year so the topic never came up again." Hurt flashed through Adams eyes as she thought about the infidelity of the man she thought she would be with forever.

"I'm sorry," Chase's voice brought her out of her dark thoughts.

"About what?"

"Him. Your ex. I'm sorry about what he did to you."

"You don't need to apologize for him."

"I just feel like when a man cheats on a woman it's the worst thing that can happen in a relationship. I feel like I need to apologize for my entire gender because of it."

"Trust me. I know that not all men are the same."

"Yes, but more and more men make it seem like we all are."

"Let's back up a minute. How did we get from children to unfaithful husbands?"

"We got a bit off topic I guess."

"So let's get back on topic," Adams said as she notice a peculiar smell had wafted to her nostrils. She looked around then locked her eyes on Samuel. Leaning forward the smell got stronger and she knew that there was no doubt that it had come from him. "In the meantime we should probably give Sammy a proper welcome and go change his diaper."

Chase looked at Adams curiously before catching the scent in the air. He immediately pinched his nose, "Yes, that's probably a good idea."

Adams unbuckled Samuel from the car seat. "You wouldn't happen to have a changing table set up now, would you?" Chase looked at her incredulously. "I didn't think so." Adams lifted Samuel out of the car seat and moved to place him on the couch next to her but stopped. "Do you have a towel or something that I can lay on the couch? This could get messy."

"Hold on," Chase called behind him as he sprinted into the bathroom down the hall. He came back with a towel and laid it out on the couch. "Have you ever changed a diaper before?"

"Chase, I'm a female doctor. People always trust me with their kids all the time. So yes, I have changed a diaper before." She shot him a quick smirk before bringing her attention back to the infant as she laid him on the towel. "Now pay attention because you will probably have to do this a lot and I won't always be around to help you."

Chase looked on nervously as Adams proceeded to change Samuel's diaper. It was an unsettling and gross experience, and Chase couldn't help the gagging that came from him at the sight and smile of Samuel's feces. Who knew something so small could create that kind of a mess? He had been a doctor for many years and had seen terribly disgusting things in his lifetime, but the sight and smell of an infant's poop had to be at the top of the list.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Adams said after buttoning Samuel back into his clothes.

Chase looked at her as if she were crazy. "Wasn't so bad? That was horrifying! I thought I was going to die in a pool of vomit."

"Don't be such a baby. It only seemed bad because it was your first time. Besides, you're going to have to get used to it because babies poop a lot. You'll probably have to change him at least twice before you see me tomorrow."

"What? What do you mean? You're not staying?"

"No…Chase, I'll be glad to help you out but if I stay at your place it's kind of crossing the line of professionalism."

"I think we're way passed that by now."

"Look, if I stay here…I can't stay…I just…"

"Adams please. You are so good with him and he really seems to like you. All I'm asking for is one night."

"I don't know…"

"Please." Chase seemed desperate and he had the most helpless expression on his face. Adams had agreed to helping Chase with Samuel, but staying at his place the entire night was stretching it a little bit too much. It's not that she didn't want to be friends with her newly appointed boss, she just didn't want to end up in the same situation she had been in a few months prior.

Adams had been drowning herself in work to avoid relationships and House had picked up on it. He convinced her that she needed to date someone and all but pushed her towards Chase. At the time Adams was sure that Chase had been as attracted to her as she was to him, but when she finally built up the courage to ask him out he turned her down. She was embarrassed, above all things, for letting House get to her.

It had been awkward at first to see Chase at work, knowing what had happened but they eventually got passed it. Up until now she was able to work with him on a daily basis without wondering why he'd turned her down. With Samuel coming into his life though, Chase had immediately confided in her. It made all the feelings she thought had dissipated, come back with full force. She was back to realizing how attractive he was and how much she wanted a relationship. Getting too close to him would easily make her fall back into the pit she had been int just a few months ago.

Adams could feel the bubble of indecision burst inside of her. As much as she wanted to stay away from Chase on a personal level, she had already gotten in too deep with this situation. He needed her help and she couldn't deny him any of it.

"Please Adams. Stay." The neediness in his voice solidified her decision.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know…It's been over a month since I last updated this story. So much stuff has happened within that month. I am also writing another story for another fandom which is in it's 22nd chapter, so it's hard for me to stray away from it. Then there was my vacation… and a tumblr thing…and I just got really sidetracked. I really do apologize. **

**I have sat down to write this chapter multiple times in the past few weeks. I wanted it to be really good. Nothing half-assed for my readers, you know. It's just been really tough since I started this. I loved the idea for this story in the beginning and I thought I knew where I wanted it to go, but lately I've been suffering from writer's block because I'm lacking a muse. Without House, how can I come up with ideas for a House fanfic?**

**Don't despair. I will not give up on this story and I will see it to the finish. You just have to be patient with me while I figure out the next step for these characters. I already have some idea but I'll need to map it out and see how it works.**

**Thanks for the favorites, alerts, and reviews; I really appreciate all of them. Hopefully I can update within the next week. If not I can at least promise it won't take a month this time.**

**Until next time…**

**Peace, love, and all of the above,**

**~Renthead015**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House.**

Chase was wrenched from his sleep by a sound coming from somewhere nearby. He shook his head a few times to wake himself up more. The sound was coming from the little baby monitor he had placed on his coffee table in the living room. Samuel was awake and he was crying.

Chase moved to look at his watch only to realize that his arm was around another human being. Adams. She had chosen to stay with him to help him through his first night with Samuel. He remembered that she had helped him set up Samuel's crib in his bedroom, then helped him tuck Samuel into the crib. While Samuel slept in the bedroom, Chase and Adams watched a movie in the living room. They must have fallen asleep during the movie because the screen on the television had turned blue indicating that the dvd player had turned off on its own.

Adams stirred beside Chase and he watched as she looked around in confusion before looking up at him. Recognition was immediately masked by embarrassment as she realized she had been sleeping on him. She shifted into a sitting position. Then looked at the baby monitor that was still emitting the sound of Samuel's crying.

"I was just about to go check on him," Chase started, "but my arm was trapped under you."

Adams cheeks flamed a deeper red, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I would have woken you up anyway." Chase moved off of the couch and stood up. "I'm going to go check to make sure he's okay. He's probably hungry."

Adams nodded and watched Chase walk away as he disappeared into the bedroom. _I shouldn't be here right now. This feels too comfortable; it's too intimate._

In the next room Chase was unaware of Adams' personal struggle as he picked up Samuel and held him in his arms. He rocked him back and forth and made shushing noises in an attempt to quiet the baby down.

"It's okay Samuel, daddy's here." Chase stopped rocking him, frozen by his own words. He just called himself daddy. He wasn't even sure if Samuel was actually his or not but he had already assumed the role as his father. Samuel wriggled in Chase's arms and cried louder.

"What's wrong Sam? Are you hungry?" Chase continued to rock him as he made his way through out of the bedroom. He bounded through the living room and noticed that Adams was no longer there. He wasn't sure if that meant she had left or had just gone to the bathroom, but he decided he'd figure it out after he fed Samuel.

When he entered the kitchen Adams was there stirring something in a pot. Chase notice that Samuel's formula and bottle sat right next to Adams on the counter.

"You didn't have to do that," Chase said. "You could have went back to sleep."

"I know, but I figured you'd be making your way over here anyway. You did say you were going to feed him didn't you?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, but this is supposed to be my learning experience," He smiled back at her. "You're not always going to be here to help me."

Adams noticeably stiffened at his words. It confused Chase at first, but then he realized that Adams had already formed a bond with Samuel. Of course she would miss catering to his needs. She proved that her maternal instincts were intact, her biological clock must be ticking. It was possible she had a case of "baby fever" as some Americans like to call it. Letting her take care of Samuel was the right decision but it could also be heartbreaking if it turned out the boy wasn't his.

"Of course…you can come over anytime to help out if you'd like. You're always welcome." Adams loosened up slightly before turning to pour the warm formula into Samuel's bottle.

"Would you like to hold the bottle while I pour?" she asked.

In answer Chase shifted Samuel into one arm and grabbed the bottle off of the counter. Adams slowly poured the formula into the bottle, then placed the used pot in the kitchen sink. She screwed the nipple onto the bottle tightly and backed away.

She looked up at Chase, "You should test it to make sure it's not too hot before you feed it to him." With that said she walked back into the living room.

While Chase found her behavior odd, he chalked it up to "baby fever" and followed her into the living room. Before sitting down he tested the temperature of the milk on the back of his hand while still holding Samuel in the crook of his arm. Once he was sure it was cool enough he began to feed Samuel.

Chase sat on the couch to get in a more comfortable position and watched as Adams extracted the DVD they had been watching from the DVD player. She then shut off the TV and put the movie back into the shelf that held Chase's entire collection. She turned back to Chase.

"Well, I should probably get going now."

"What? But you said you'd stay."

"Yes. And I did stay, but now I should go now. I don't have any clothes or anything here."

Chase looked at his watch, "It's 3:30 in the morning!"

"Yes. It's morning which means I stayed through the night."

"You know that sounds ridiculous. And what are you going to do? Call a cab? I'm the one who drove you here remember."

Adams stiffened once again. "I forgot about that."

"Look Adams, is it something I said? I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No, no. It's not that. I'm just…a little uncomfortable sleeping on the couch."

"Well then you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. No big deal."

"No, I can't kick you out of your bed."

"I really don't mind."

"But I do. Look if you want me to stay that bad, then I'll stay. I guess I really don't have a choice since you're my ride home."

Chase stared at her for a moment before saying, "I'm not keeping you hostage. If you want to leave, I have no problem taking you home. I'd just prefer that you stay." Chase paused. "It gives me comfort to know that you're here and I don't have to deal with this alone."

Adams looked at him for a long time. He looked down to watch Samuel drink his formula. When he looked back up toward Adams she was making her way to the couch. She sat next to him and put her hand on his arm.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Chase's mood lifted instantly. "Thank you so much. I promise I'll repay you for this. I owe you an enormous favor."

"You better remember that when I ask for a raise."

"Hey, I'll even call this 'time and a half' if you want me to."

Adams laughed, "No don't do that. Foreman will go crazy trying to figure out what helping you _outside_ of the hospital has to do with my job."

"It would be fun to let him wonder." Chase laughed with Adams.

"You don't have to pay me for this. Getting to spend time with this cute, little fella is payment enough."

"I'm flattered but I'm hardly that little." Chase grinned and Adams punched him in his arm. Before realizing he needed it to support Samuel's head as he fed him.

"Sorry," she winced.

"It's okay. You're really not that strong." She curled her fist to punch him again but stopped herself this time.

"Just wait until you put him down. Your ass is mine."

"Is that a promise?"

It was meant as a joke but it made Adams heart flutter. Her smile slackened. She mentally kicked herself for letting that comment get to her.

"I was only kidding," Chase said giving her a strange look.

Disappointment washed over her. "I know…it's just…never mind. Let's get this little guy back to bed." Adams had noticed that Sammy had stopped drinking his formula before Chase did, but now Chase lifted the bottle away from the infant and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm going to go tuck him in, then I'll probably head off to bed," he said as he started to rise off of the couch.

"Okay."

"Are you sure you don't want to take the bed? I can handle the couch."

"It's fine. You should be closer to your son while you sleep."

"That's true. Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Chase walked back into his bedroom leaving Adams sitting in the living room with her thoughts. Her emotions were getting the best of her and she knew it. She couldn't let her heart get trapped in this game again. Chase didn't feel anything for her so she was destined for heartbreak in that area, but it seemed like she needed to keep reminding herself of that. _Get over it. You've experienced the pain of heartbreak before and it almost destroyed you. You don't want to go through that again._

Adams spread her body out onto the couch. She looked at the photos Chase had on a mantle by his TV. One picture depicted Chase in what looked like a surfer's bodysuit. He was smiling in excitement at the camera and Adams heart fluttered again.

She really needed to start listening to the voices in her head.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took awhile…but not as long as the last one! Am I forgiven? No? Okay. I promise I will get on track with this story. I've come to the end of my story from another fandom so I will have much more time to write this one. I apologize for being so inconsistent with the updates.**

**On a side note: I usually don't address reviewers here but this person was not signed in as a user so I had no choice. Feel free to skip this part of the note. I realize that it is canon that Chase is good with kids, but I explained that he is nervous because this is his child. He has played with other people's children but he has never had to spend every single moment with a baby, especially in a father role. I also realize it is stereotypical to say a woman is good with kids, but I also explained this. Adams discussed the fact that she was a female and a doctor people automatically trusted her with their kids. That means when they needed a babysitter or anything of the sort they automatically went to her. I promise I was not trying to be sexist; I'm as feminist as they come so I realize the stereotype that I brought to this fic, but it was on purpose. I'm sorry if I confused you in anyway but I hope that this simple fact does not deter you from reading this story. Thank you.**

**Now back on track! I want to thank you all for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I would have given up on this story if it weren't for the support it has gotten so far. Thank you so much for reading my story especially in a fandom where I usually don't get much attention. **

**I should be updating within the next week. If not you have my permission to leave me angry faces in my PM box…or on twitter…or tumblr…wherever!**

**Until next time…**

**Peace, love, and all of the above,**

**Renthead015**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

Chase wasn't sure how he had made it into work that morning. First he had to wake up and change Samuel's diaper; then he fed him some cereal that was mostly consumed by his shirt. Adams had been nice enough to change Samuel's clothes while Chase hopped in the shower.

He also had to leave extra early to take Adams home to get ready for work because she didn't have a change of clothes at his house; and since her car was still at the hospital he had to drive her to work as well. Of course he had left Samuel's diaper bag at home so they had to go back to retrieve it before finally rushing into work with a baby in tow.

Just thinking about the looks on everyone's faces at the sight of him and Adams walking into the lobby with a baby, caused a smile to erupt across Chase's face. He could only imagine what they had all thought of the situation. Chase couldn't help but think that they looked like a frazzled family, but a beautiful one as well. He had a reputation as a hot doctor but Adams was definitely in that category as well.

Chase looked up at her as they sat in the diagnostics office studying the new patient file they had received. If he hadn't gone through the morning with her, he would have never realized how rushed and out of sorts it had been for her. She was so put together and composed so well, if she was frazzled at all he would never know. She was breathtaking and she hid her emotions so well. Too well.

"How about Melanoma?"

Chase was immediately pulled out of his thoughts by Park who was seated right next to Adams. Adams was quick to dispel her theory.

"That would make sense if he hadn't been complaining about shortness of breath since he was admitted."

"Well it explains everything else," Park argued. "Maybe the shortness of breath is an unrelated problem, like the fact that he is somewhat overweight."

"Coincidences are highly unlikely," Chase added into the mix. "If we test him for melanoma it will most likely be a waste of time. It would be better to test him for something that fits all of the symptoms."

After going back and forth with a few different diagnosis's Chase sent the girls out the door to test the patient. He went into his personal office to fill out some paperwork. Unlike House, Chase liked to be very thorough with his work and he didn't want to miss a beat. While he admired House's genius and the way he worked, he knew there were many negatives when it came to the way House did his job; the lack of paperwork was one of them.

/ / /

Adams checked the patients vitals as Park prepared to inject him with a steroid. "Everything's stable." She looked back at the patient, "Could you please turn onto your side Mr. Brown?"

He did as she asked and Park moved in close to his back. Adams watched her as she prepped the area for the injection. She wondered if Park had heard any rumors about her and Chase. They had walked in together with a baby so of course it would lead to a lot of speculation. Adams had looked to Chase to figure out how to handle the situation and all he had said was, _"You can go upstairs if you want. I'll take Sam to the Child Care Center."_

That was it. Nothing about what they were going to tell people or if he even wanted people to know that Samuel was possibly his. How was she supposed to explain entering the hospital at the same time as her boss, who happened to have a baby in his arms?

When he had finally shown up at the office Park was already there so he jumped right into the case. It was as if last night had never happened. As if he walked into the office with babies all the time and the fact that people may have made some association between her and the baby was impossible. The whole situation was so frustrating.

"You can turn back now Mr. Brown,"Park said cutting off Adams' train of thought. "I'm finished."

"What is this supposed to do to me exactly?" Mr. Brown asked.

"We are hoping it will improve your condition," Adams explained. "We are using it as a test to determine whether the illness could be an infection, a virus, or something else entirely. It all depends on how your body receives the steroids."

"So if I get better, will you know what it is?"

"Yes," Park answered before Adams could explain any further.

"Is there a possibility I can get worse?"

"No matter what, there's always a chance for that."

With that Parks turned to leave the room. Adams turned back to the patient, "We'll be back in about an hour to check on your condition." Adams took the blood samples that they had collected when they had first entered the room, and carted the supplies out of the room with her.

Parks walked quickly down the hallway and it was hard for Adams to keep up with her while pushing a cart full of equipment. When they finally made it to the room Adams was somewhat out of breath but she took the samples and brought them over to the workstation Parks was standing next to.

Adams noticed that Park had been unusually quiet since they had left the office to treat the patient. Again she wondered if the younger woman had heard anything about the awkward lobby entrance this morning.

"Are you and Chase sleeping together?"

Adams nearly dropped her pipette at Parks sudden question.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen some things…heard some things." She spoke nonchalantly. "So are you?"

"Sleeping together? No. He's our boss, why would I jeopardize my job like that?"

"It's always been obvious you two are attracted to each other. I'm surprised it's taken this long to happen."

"Wha- It hasn't happened. There is nothing going on between me and Chase."

"But you wish there was."

"No. I don't want to sleep with Chase."

"Look, I know you have a thing for Chase. I also know that if you sleep with him you're going to end up wanting more, and Chase isn't the type that can give you that."

"First of all, I don't want to be with Chase-"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Will you let me finish?" Park gestured for Adams to continue. "I don't want to be with Chase. We have a good kind coworker/friend thing going on. He's also my boss so why would I want to even go there? Second, he isn't as much of a womanizer anymore. He's grown up a lot in the past few months."

"Which is why you like him so much."

Adams gave Park a frustrated look. She let out a sigh and said, "You're right. You'r e absolutely right and I'm in trouble now because he asked me to help him out, and the more time I spend with him the harder it is for me to accept that he doesn't want me."

"Wait, what do you mean he doesn't want you?"

Adams told Park about the last time she had asked Chase out after House had pressure her into it. Rejection. Humiliation. There were so many things she felt that day and they all came flooding back to her at this moment.

"Wow," Park said in reaction to the story. "That really sucks. I mean, I've seen him flirt with you like crazy so I just assumed…but…wow."

"Yeah, and it's still pretty raw when I think about it."

"That's too bad."

"No, it's not. It's a good thing we never acted on our attraction because now he's my boss and that would be so immoral."

"Not really. I mean, House dated Cuddy."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out."

"Good point." The women continued working on the blood samples, however Park interrupted their work again, "Just to be clear, playing matchmaker is definitely out to the question?"

"Have you not listened to a word I've said? No you cannot play match maker."

Park seemed to accept Adams answer and went back to her work. The worked in silence for a few minutes.

"One more question."

Adams looked up at Parks in frustration. "What is it?"

"What's this I hear about a baby?"

* * *

**A/N: I know this took longer than I said it would and I am so sorry for that, but I explained everything on my tumblr for any of you that follow me. Unfortunately I lost a coworker and it struck me kind of hard so I've been out of sorts. I couldn't get motivated to write and I was kind of depressed.**

**I'm back now though so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much Chase/Adams interaction in this chapter but I really needed to separate them so each person could think a little bit more clearly. **

**Also since this **_**is**_** a **_**House**_** fanfic I figured we needed to actually give them a case while this story is going on. I won't be focusing on the case too much however, because I am not very good at biology or medical sciences. Everything I write will not be accurate symptoms for an illness so I apologize in advance if this frustrates you. This story isn't about a medical mystery so I'm not too worried about it.**

**Thank you for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews. Any support I get means a lot to me and I'm glad to know that someone is reading my story and actually likes it.**

**Until next time…**

**Peace, love, and all of the above,**

**~Renthead01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

Chase let his pencil fall in exhaustion on top of the form he had been filling out. He closed his eyes and expelled a sigh as he ran his hands over his face. It was probably about time that he go and check on Samuel. He moved to get up when his door burst open with a fiery, little woman headed straight for him.

"You have a son?" Park questioned angrily.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Adams told me everything." Park pointed toward Adams who had rushed in behind her.

"She asked me about the baby," Adams defended, "I had to tell her."

"Yes, she told me. Now the question is why didn't _you_ tell me. You told Adams and asked for her help, but did you even consider asking me?"

Now Chase was angry, "Look, I wasn't going to tell anybody but Adams happened to be there and I figured that I needed help."

"So why was I left in the dark?"

"I just found out myself so I didn't really consider making it public information. I don't even know if he's mine yet."

That seemed to calm Parks down a little bit. "Oh. Sorry."

"I was going to go check in him now. Would you like to come and meet him?"

Park nodded, "Sure."

Chase walked toward the door and held it for the two women. He gestured for them to go through first. As Adams passed through behind Park he gave her a somewhat frustrated look while she sent him an apologetic smile. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

They walked in the hallways and rode the elevator in silence. When they finally made it to the nursery Chase turned to his team. "I am going to be taking a DNA sample from him while we're here so this is going to be a quick visit."

The two doctors nodded at him. Chase led them into the nursery and greeted the nurse on duty. "Hello Gladys. I just came to see how Samuel is doing."

Gladys smiled, "Oh he's doing just fine Dr. Chase. He's been such a good boy, so quiet and friendly."

"That's good to hear."

The nurse led them over to a play pen where Samuel was crawling around with one other baby. She lifted him out and into Chase's arms. "Here you go. I'm going to go check on the kids that are coloring and I'll be right back."

When the nurse walked away Chase turned toward Park. "Park this is Samuel James Lamb."

Park look confused, "Lamb? Why not Chase?"

"Well if Adams told you the whole story then she would have told you that Samuel's mom was planning on raising him alone. I only found out about him after her death."

"So she gave him her last name."

"Exactly."

"Well, will you change it…you know…if he's yours?"

"I haven't really thought about it." He looked over at Adams. "We didn't even talk about that did we."

Adams shook her head, "It hadn't crossed my mind, but it is something you might want to consider."

Park looked between the two doctors. "So…can I hold him?"

"Oh, yeah." Chase placed Samuel in Park's outstretched arms. He made sure he was secure enough before pulling away. "It'll actually be easier to get the sample with both my hands free."

Park began to coo at the baby in her arms in an attempt to make him laugh. When he finally did laugh Chase used the chance to swab the inside of his cheeks gently. Samuel gave him a curious look before returning his attention to Park and her silly faces. Chase put the swab in a small plastic baggie.

When the nurse approached them Chase said, "Thank you Gladys, for everything. We should be getting back to work now but I'll be back later to pick him up."

With Samuel now in her arms, Gladys said her goodbye's to the three doctors and turned to put Samuel back in the playpen.

"He's adorable Chase," Park said once they were out of the nursery.

"Thank you…or…well thank you." Chase felt a tug at his chest. He had to hesitate because he still wasn't sure if Samuel was his. Why then, did he feel this odd sensation in his chest at the thought that he might not be. He had only known Samuel for two days but he could already feel his attachment growing. Life would be much easier if it turned out he was the father, but if he wasn't….

"Let's get back to our case."

"We should drop off the DNA sample first," Adams suggested.

"Right."

"We should swab for your sample as well."

"I do have another swab with me. Let's just do it in this room." Chase led them into one of the empty rooms in the clinic to give them some privacy. He didn't need the whole hospital knowing that he was taking a paternity test with a baby he didn't even know existed a few days ago.

Park stopped at the door, "Actually I think I should check on the patient now. We told him we would check on him and I think it's been long enough."

Adams nodded, "Okay, we'll see you up there after we drop off the samples."

Park nodded and closed the door before she walked away. Adams turned back toward Chase and held out her hand. He looked at her hand in confusion.

"Swab?"

"Oh. Here." He passed her the swab and a plastic baggie.

Adams put on a pair of latex gloves and Chase raised an eyebrow at her. "You can never be too careful." She smiled, "Besides, it's procedure."

He let out a snort. "Whatever you say Dr. Adams."

"Hey don't mock me, I'm doing you a favor."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

She looked at him, suspicious of his apology before tilting his chin up toward the light. "Open wide." He complied and she swabbed at the inside of his cheek. Feeling the stubble from his jaw against her soft hands caused a buzz to surge through her body. Even in such an awkward position, being this close to him caused desire seep through her.

Adams watched the swab rub against the inside of his cheek and imagined how it would feel to have her tongue explore the depths of his mouth. Realizing she was lost in her thoughts, she pulled back with a jolt.

Chase reached out and caught her elbow to steady her. "What's the matter?"

Adams took a breath, "Nothing." She thought quickly in an attempt to save her self. "I…your beard stubble pricked my finger and it startled me."

"Oh. Sorry."

She had to think of something to change the subject. "Chase, if it turns out he's not yours…?"

"Custody will go to his grandparents down in Florida."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Chase thought for a moment before answering, "It's what's best for him."

"Yes but-"

"There's no 'buts' about it. I've known this from the moment that that social worker told me about him. I knew there was a possibility he wasn't mine."

Adams decided to accept his answer. She placed the swab in the plastic baggie. "We should go get these to the lab."

Chase nodded and followed her out of the room. They made their way to the elevator in silence. They got onto the elevator with a few other people. After a few quick stops, they were alone again. They rode in silence for a little while longer before Adams broke the silence.

"I really do hope you're his father."

The elevator pinged and the doors opened on their floor. Adams walked off and Chase watched her walk away before following. One thought wiggled its way into his mind before he got off the elevator. _I hope so too._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I actually posted this in a timely manner! Go me! Okay that's enough self praise. What did you think of the chapter?**

**I figured that while this story is a romance it is also about the possibility that Chase is a father. We needed to see how he really felt about this possibility. In my experience, DNA tests usually take a day or two, but if you know something I don't please let me know. As I said before I have limited knowledge about medical science…well science in general. **

**Thanks again for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews. Most of all thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.**

**Until next time...**

**Peace, love, and all of the above.**

**~Renthead015**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**Finally a new Chapter!**

"How's he doing?"

Adams walked into their current patient's room and noted that he was sleeping. Park was currently checking his vitals and the beeping of the machines seemed peaceful.

"He's stable," Park answered. "The treatment seems to be working so far. We should wake him up to make sure he's not in any pain."

Walking further into the room Adams walked next to the patient's bed and searched his face for any distress.

"So where's Chase?" Park asked.

"He took the DNA samples to the lab."

"I guess it's better to know sooner rather than later."

"Well yeah, wouldn't you want to know? I mean Samuel has a whole other family out there that knows he exists. If Chase isn't the father he can't keep Samuel away from his family."

"And if he is the father? Is he going to be able to take care of a baby?"

"Of course he is. Chase knows enough about babies to give parenting a try. It will take some getting used to and it'll probably be hard with all the hours we put in at work, but he'll get through it."

"What about his love life?"

"What about it?" Adams asked somewhat defensively.

"A baby is going to affect his ability to date isn't it? Not every girl wants a baby and the one's who do probably want one of their own further down the road."

"Well, I guess he'll just have to hold off on dating for a while. It's not that important."

"You're just saying that because _you_ don't want to see him dating."

Adams gave Park a look that she hoped expressed hatred and anger that would make her cower in a corner, but Park just smiled innocently instead. "What?" Park asked continuing to play the innocent one.

"I thought we were done with that subject."

"We were…before…but now I'm brining it up again."

"I can't believe this. Yes, I would be really hurt to see Chase with some bimbo who probably doesn't give a rat's ass about anything other than how hot he looks without his shirt on. I would especially hate if that same bimbo formed a bond with Samuel because he has already grown on me and I don't want some other woman playing mommy to him. Are you happy?" Adams breathing was coming quickly at the end of her rant. Her face felt hot and the tell-tale signs of a headache were forming at her temples.

"Woah…so much pent up aggression. I think you need to cool down a moment and realize what your saying here."

Adams closed her eyes and began to rub her temples. "What do you mean?"

"I was talking about your feelings for Chase but this isn't just about him anymore. You've grown attached to Samuel and now you want to be the mother figure in his life. It's possible you don't want to be a figure at all. You want to be his mother, a permanent staple in both Chase's and Samuels life. You love that little boy and you've known him just a couple of days."

Park was right and Adams had known that she was growing an attachment to Samuel. However hearing the words out loud made it seem even more real than just a passing thought.

"Shit Park. What am I going to do? I love Samuel as much as I love-" Adams caught herself before she could finish her thought, but it was too late. Park knew exactly how to finish Adams' sentence and it showed in the way her eyes grew.

"You…you love him?"

"No. I don't know why I said that."

"You can't love him. You just can't."

"I don't."

"If you love him it's just going to make your life that much more difficult."

"I know and that's why I don't love him," Adams insisted.

"Unless…"

Adams caught a gleam in Park's eye as the Asian doctor let a Grinch-like grin appear on her face.

"Unless what?" Adams asked cautiously. "I don't like that look."

"What if he loves you too?"

"Park we already discussed this and I don't love him."

"You don't love who?"

Adams and Park turned around with a jolt to find Chase standing in the doorway to the patient's room. Adams' mouth began to open and closed as she looked to Park for an answer to his question. Instead Chase continued on.

"If you're talking about the patient, then it's good that you don't love him. He is married after all."

Adams let out a forced laugh at his "joke" to which Park joined in. It was probably too forced however, judging by the look Chase shot in their direction.

"So how is he?" Chase asked referring to the patient.

Park answered first, "He seems stable but we were just about to wake him to ask if he has any pain."

"Good. Check back with me after you wake him."

Chase began to walk out of the room as the two doctors moved toward the patient. As he exited the room he turned quickly to say one last thing.

"Oh and Adams, if you think you love him my suggestion is that you stay as far away from him as possible."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry. So so soooooo sorry. I honestly do not have an excuse for taking so long with this chapter. I had a bout of writer's block for a little while. It was like I was losing my mojo or something. **

**You can all thank Leh-housemaniac for pulling me out of my rut. I know this chapter was short but I have started the next chapter already. It is sitting on my screen as I am typing this note waiting for me to continue writing. I will do my best to get it up by the end of the week but my work schedule is kind of weird so I can't make any promises. I will have it up soon though.**

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story even though the author is so unreliable. I really appreciate all the support. Thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews; they mean a lot to me and kind of help me stay motivated. **

**Once again, I am so sorry for the wait hopefully I can stay on track now. **

**Until next time…**

**Peace, love, and all of the above,**

**~Renthead015**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

_What the hell am I doing here?_ That was the question Adams kept asking herself over and over again. The rest of the day at PPTH had gone pretty well with the exception of the patient's newly developed rash. He was being held overnight at the hospital but it wasn't so serious that the Diagnostic team would have to stay overtime.

After their shift had ended Adams walked toward the exit of the hospital set to go home but decided to take a detour by the nursery. She made it in time to see Chase holding Samuel in his carseat. He was turning toward the door after saying his goodbye's to the nurse on duty so Adams was prepared to make a quick escape when suddenly she saw Samuel reach his hand out in her direction. She froze in place as the baby began to cry.

Of course Chase tried to calm him down and the nurse on duty couldn't figure out why he was crying either. Adams let out a sigh of frustration and went in to calm down the baby boy. When she was close enough Samuel reached his arms out toward her and it was obvious to Adams that she would have to escort Chase home. For Samuel's sake of course. _I'm supposed to be keeping my space. What was I thinking?_

"Hey, thanks for holding him while I made his bottle," Chase said breaking Adams out of her thoughts. He sat down next to her on his living room couch.

"No problem. He probably would have screamed his head off if I put him down."

Adams shifted Samuel in her arms and moved to place him in Chase's arms. Samuel started to fidget and grabbed onto Adams' shirt.

"Come on Sammy, daddy's going to feed you now."

She attempted to move him again and this time Chase reached out to pull him into his arms. Samuel felt himself being pulled away from Adams and began to cry.

"Umm," Chase started as he shifted Samuel back into Adams arms, "maybe you should feed him instead."

"Chase you can't give in to him. I'm not always going to be here to soothe him."

"But he really seems to like you and I can't be the guy that stands between a boy and the object of his desire."

Adams laughed in response and Chase smiled. Adams immediately felt herself give in and she reached out for the bottle.

"Fine. But you have to let him know that he doesn't control everything." She began to feed Samuel, "They learn at a very young age and if he thinks he can control you by crying he'll do it all the time."

"He's a baby."

"Yeah but he's a smart baby."

Chase laughed, "Okay, but can you please stay until he goes to sleep."

"He's going to think I live here."

"No he won't. You've only stayed here one night."

"And look how he's reacting to that."

Chase opened his mouth to argue but came up with nothing. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Adams looked back at Samuel with a smug look on her face.

"That is such a feminine thing to say."

"What? That I'm right."

"Yeah."

"You were married once and you haven't learned that women are always right?" Adams faked a shocked look.

"Oh, you're really going to pull out the "women are smarter than men" card. Need I remind you who your boss is."

"Oh, the authority card is _so_ much more mature."

Chase laughed, "Are we having our first fight?"

Adams laughing died down as his words sunk in.

"Since we're not a couple it doesn't matter."

Chase stopped laughing, "I didn't mean…never mind."

At that moment Samuel pushed the bottle out of his mouth and Adams pulled it back. She looked down at him and asked, "Are you all done sweetie?"

"Here I'll take that," Chase said as he reached for the bottle. He got up to take the bottle to the kitchen. "Why don't you get him to bed?"

"I'll rock him for a little bit, then I'll put him in his crib."

"Okay, but he looks like he'll fall asleep any second."

Adams looked down at the baby in her arms. His eyelids began to fall as she rocked him so she moved to give him a quick kiss. He reached out to grab her and got a handful of her blouse. He held onto the neckline of her blouse as she got up to take him into Chase's bedroom and Chase came back fro the kitchen at the same time.

"Told you," he whispered as he followed her into his bedroom.

Adams rolled her eyes as she brought the baby boy to his crib and lowered him in. Of course she had forgotten that he had a hold of her neckline. As she lowered Samuel into the crib he pulled her blouse with him giving Chase a free view down the front of her blouse. As she quickly pulled her blouse out of Samuel's grip, Chase looked on in amusement.

"He _must_ be my son."

"Oh very funny," Adams said irritatedly. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much, thank you."

Adams huffed and stormed out of the room quietly. Chase followed her in time to see her grab her purse.

"Oh come on, I'm sorry. Don't leave."

"Samuel's asleep so you don't need me here anymore."

Chase didn't want her to go. He couldn't explain the feeling in the pit of his stomach at her words but he knew he didn't want her to go. When she had offered to come back to his apartment to keep Samuel happy he had felt a surge of joy go through him. At first he thought he felt this way for Samuel's sake, but now as he watched her getting ready to walk out his door he knew it was his own selfish needs. Chase wanted her there whether Samuel was crying or not.

"Don't go yet."

Adams stilled her actions. "Why?"

Why indeed? Why wouldn't he just let her walk out that door? _You liked having her here, that's why._ He had enjoyed her company the night before. Having another adult to share the night with had been relaxing and comfortable. He hadn't had anyone to keep him company in such a long time and even then it was usually just for sex. With Adams there was no sex, he just genuinely enjoyed her company. Now if she offered…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before he delved somewhere he shouldn't. He looked at her again, she was waiting for an answer.

"What if Samuel wakes up and wants you to hold him?"

"I told you I'm not going to be here every night. You're going to have to figure out how to deal with him by yourself."

Chase felt a jolt in his chest at her words.

"Please just stay for a few more minutes. If not for Sam…then…at least to keep me company."

Adams looked at him as a battle waged within her. She wanted nothing more than stay but she knew she couldn't. She gave in the night before against her better judgement but she wouldn't make the same mistake twice and risk her heart.

"Goodnight Chase."

With that Chase watched Adams turn and walk out his door. He closed it behind her and leaned his back against the door. She unknowingly mimicked his movements on the other side of the door and closed her eyes against the voice that told her to turn around and go back inside.

Adams pushed herself off the door and walked away without turning back.

* * *

**A/N: See? I kept my promise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We got to see some of Chase's inner thoughts so we know this attraction isn't completely one-sided, but does he feel as strongly as Adams does.**

**The next chapter is going to bypass a few days, I hope you don't mind. Let me know how you feel about the story so far and what do you think is going to happen next. Is Chase the father of Samuel? Will Adams be able to stay away from this duo? Will I be able to update within a reasonable time frame?**

**As always thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate hearing from you guys so don't be shy.**

**Until next time…**

**~Renthead015**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own House. This chapter contains some mature content. Reader discretion is advised.**

It was Friday. Finally. The hustle and bustle at PPTH was at it's usual pace. Doctors and nurses making their way from room to room. Patients and visitors chatting about life outside of the hospital. In the diagnostic office, Chase was left to his own thoughts. Park and Adams were checking with their patient and he was supposed to be filling out paper work.

Instead Chase was sitting at his desk staring at a blank form on his desk. He had a pen in his hand and was prepared to fill in all of the blanks and sign on the dotted line, but his mind kept wandering off. He couldn't stop think ing about last night.

/ / /

_Chase set Samuel down in his crib and tucked him in before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead._

_"Goodnight Sam."_

_He left the door ajar as he walked into the living room and sat on his couch. He grabbed for the remote when there was a knock on the door. Chase got up and walked over wondering who would be visiting him so late. _

_Looking through the door's peephole he saw Adams standing on the other side. He opened the door._

_"Adams?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Have a seat and I'll tell you," she replied. _

_Chase noticed that their seemed to be something off about her. Her behavior was a little bit unusual but he couldn't figure out why. He complied with her request and went back to his couch as she shut the apartment door._

_As Adams walked in front of him he noticed how she was dressed. She had chosen to wear a long winter coat even though it was barely autumn. Her hair hung in loose waves and she had a decent amount of make-up on. While he couldn't tell what she was wearing under the coat he assumed it was something formal because she wore black stilettos on her feet. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been on a date; something burned inside him at the thought._

_He cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "What's this about?"_

_Adams bit her lip before she began to undo her coat. Chase needn't wonder what she was wearing under it any longer because she was suddenly stark naked in front of him._

_Adams moved forward, "This is about you," she straddled him on the couch, "and me." _

_Before Chase could think of anything else to say her mouth descended onto his as a rush of blood immediately flowed south within his body._

/ / /

Of course Chase had never gotten further than that. He had had a similar dream the previous night and it had left him just as frustrated. He had been forced to relieve himself on both occasions. He didn't understand, of course he had always found Adams attractive so it was a give in that he would fantasize about sleeping with her. What confused him was the fact that he never got past the starting line in these dreams.

Like most men, and human beings in general, he had had erotic dreams in the past. The difference was that he usually at least made it to the actual act of sex before he awoke. This dream never seemed to even move into any foreplay. It frustrated him, but he knew he shouldn't be frustrated because it was someone he worked with. If anything he should be relieved that it didn't get to that point.

Still he couldn't help but wonder why Adams was suddenly invading his dreams. It had been awhile since he'd had sex so maybe his brain was just making up for it. The fact that it was Adams however, made a swell of emotion push through his body. He actually liked the idea of sleeping with her and that was bad. They worked together which would make things awkward, but there was more to it than that.

As if he conjured her from his thoughts he watched Adams walk up to his office door and hesitate slightly before entering.

"Well the patient is responding well to the treatment so he can probably be discharged tonight."

Chase nodded, "Good." Then he looked down at the envelope in her hands, "What's that?"

Adams looked down at her hands as if she hadn't realized she had been holding anything. She looked back up at Chase.

"I passed by the lab on the way here…"

"Are those my results?"

"Yes. The lab tech asked me to give them to you."

Chase hesitated for a moment, "Did you look at them?"

"No. They're yours, you should be the first to look at them."

Adams lifted the envelope towards Chase. He looked at it for a couple of seconds before grabbing it. He guided his thumb over the edge of the seal then dug his nail under it to lift the flap. He stalled his actions once the envelope was open.

"Maybe I should wait."

Adams gave him a curious look, "Why?"

"I should wait until I'm home with Samuel. No matter what I'm going to have some kind of emotion about the results and it's best not to bring them out here. I'd rather be home with Samuel when I find out."

"I guess that makes sense."

"If you'd like to," his dream flashed through his mind but he pushed it away, "you could stop by. I know you're just as curious as me."

Adams nodded, "Okay."

Chase's heart suddenly leaped at the prospect of Adams being in his home. She hadn't come around in the last couple of days and the thought of her being there after he'd had those dreams wracked his nerves a little bit. Their interactions at work never really strayed away from work unless she saw him with Samuel in the mornings or evenings.

"Good," he said though his thoughts belied his words.

They were silent for a few seconds before Adams spoke, "I should make sure Park is all set with the patient. We might be filling out discharge forms soon."

"Right. We'll reconvene when you're done. We might even be able to get out of here early today."

Adams sighed, "You just made my day." She smiled before turning to leave the office.

Chase smiled as he watched her leave, his eyes lingering on the doorway even after she was out of sight. No matter what the situation was she always left him smiling.

**A/N: You may (or may not) have noticed that unlike previous chapters, this chapter skips ahead a couple of days. I've never really established time in this story but I felt it was necessary in this chapter in order to show that a few days had passed since Chase had done the paternity test. As I said before, in my experience paternity test usually take a couple of days before you get results. If I'm wrong I'm sorry.**

**Once again, thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate them and they are what keep this story going so thank you.**

**Until next time…**

**~Renthead015**

**P.S. I live on the east coast so I know how badly people were affected by Sandy and then we got the snow storm Ari. My prayers go out to all the people affected and their families. I was lucky enough to barely be touched by both these storms. I wish I could help everyone affected, but besides making a small donation to the Red Cross all I can give you is this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

Adams wasn't ready for this. She had vowed to distance herself from Chase as much as possible. The only time it was completely unavoidable was at work. For the past couple of days she had been doing so well. She had even distanced herself form Samuel because being with Chase and Samuel felt too…good. It was as if they were a family, a mother and father raising their little boy.

But they weren't a family. Samuel was not Adams child and therefore should not have any type of relationship with her, it might confuse him. At least that's how she rationalized it.

Adams rationalized all of this in her head but she was still here. In Chase's apartment. With Chase and Samuel. As much as she tried to rationalize not being here, she knew she had to be here. Chase was growing accustomed to being a father and she knew that these test results could make or break him. She had to be there for him either way.

Samuel's piercing wail pulled her from her thoughts. Chase walked into the room with the screaming baby.

"I thought you were going to feed him," Adams said over Samuel's cries.

"I was," Chase answered. "I made him a bottle but I think it was a little bit too hot for him."

Adams shot up from the couch and immediately grabbed the bottle from Chase's hands. "You're supposed to test it first." She poured a drop on her skin.

"I know that but I was so concerned with getting him fed that I skipped that step."

"Well you were definitely right about it being to hot for him." Adams shifted Samuel from Chase's arms into hers. "Shhh, it's okay Sammy baby. Shhh." She handed the bottle to Chase, "Go put an ice cube into this and shake it up until it's cooled down."

The baby started to quiet down as Adams rocked him in her arms and shushed him. Chase looked at Adams and said, "Thanks," before returning to the kitchen.

Samuel continued to whimper in Adams arms as Chase returned to the room with the cooled down bottle.

"I feel terrible," he said as he passed the bottle to Adams. She began to feed Samuel as Chase went on, "I've just been so distracted by these damn results." He pointed toward the envelope on the coffee table, "Their just sitting there mocking me."

"Then maybe you should open the envelope."

"I can't do it with Samuel here. What if…what if it says I'm not his dad?"

"You have been more of a father to him than he's had in his life so far, he obviously has some kind of connection to you. Even if those results don't reveal what you want them too, he still has a family that cares about him."

"I know." Chase paused for a moment watching Samuel as his eyes began to drift. "It's weird. I never thought about having kids. I mean I did, but not until further along in the future. And now I just can't imagine not having a kid. He's been in my life less than a week and I can't imagine my life without him."

"Yeah, now that I have this vision of you as a father, I can't quite get it out of my head." Adams smiled and looked down at Samuel as she felt the bottle pop out of his mouth. She whispered, "Looks like he's asleep."

"Let's go tuck him in."

Adams carried Samuel into Chase's bedroom and placed him in the crib. She pulled the blanket over his small body and laid a quick kiss on his forehead before whispering, "Sweet dreams Sammy."

"I love watching you with him."

Adams looked up at Chase in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"This maternal instinct that you've got. I love watching it unravel in front of me. You're so good with him."

"Well, I love children and this little guy just gets under my skin."

"I know what you mean. It suits you though."

"What?"

"Motherhood. It really suits you."

Adams smile faltered slightly.

"I didn't mean to offend you or imply anything."

"No. You didn't. I just…I don't know…I guess hearing you say that makes me hopeful that I can be a mother someday. I'd love it to be soon."

"You'll make a great mother."

"I hope so. I've been getting some practice with you."

Adams smiled and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. She sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table where the results of the paternity test sat.

"Are you calling me a child?" Chase asked amused.

"I was talking about Samuel you big dope."

"Right. Of course." Chase paused for a moment to properly phrase his next sentence. "Maybe you can get lots more experience after I read those test results."

Cocking an eyebrow in confusion, Adams asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is maybe you can be like a mother to Samuel. You know, since he lost his biological mother. He's going to need another one."

"Wait. You want me to be Samuel's mother."

Chase took a breath before answering, "Yes."

"That's crazy," Adams stood and began to pace in front of the couch. "I can't replace his mother and I have no relation to him at all. I would have to adopt him. Is that what you want me to do?"

"Something along those lines yes. I would like you to be a legal guardian of him if all goes well."

"That would be…I guess…I don't know. This seems so crazy."

"But it's not."

"So you want us to play mommy and daddy and raise Sam as _our_ son. Not just yours but _ours_."

"Precisely."

"Then where does that leave us."

Chase walked closer to Adams before asking, "Where do you want it to lead us?"

Adams took a step back. "Am I supposed to live here or did you want to get joint custody or something? Am I just going to see him on the weekends?"

Chase stepped forward. "It wouldn't have to be that way. You could live here or we could move somewhere bigger."

Adams stepped back again until her back hit the wall. "You mean like roommates."

Chase stepped forward successfully cornering Adams. "Yeah," he smiled mischievously, "something like that."

Awareness. That's all that Adams could feel with Chase so close to her. Her body suddenly felt overheated and her skin prickled all over. Her mouth was suddenly dry so she darted out her tongue to moisten her lips and watched Chase's eyes lower as he followed her actions. Warning bells were going off in her head as Chase's eyes darkened and he looked primal. He looked animalistic. He looked…hungry.

"Chase…" Adams said his name in an attempt to calm whatever beast lurked inside him, but it was no use. It was as if he hadn't heard her.

Instead of retreating like he should have done, or taking a step back and snapping out of his stupor, Chase kept his focus on Adams. In one quick motion he did the one thing his entire being was telling him to do. He swooped his head toward Adams' and captured her lips with his own. Adams let out a small squeak of protest during the initial shock of what was happening, but soon she melted into his kiss. She had wanted this for a whiled now, she had longed for it but would never have indulged herself. Yet here she was grabbing Chase's shirt and pulling him forward to press his body against hers.

Chase loved the feel of her soft body beneath his own so he pressed harder into her eliciting a slight whimper from behind her lips. He wanted, no, needed more. He let his tongue dart out to taste her lips and she opened her mouth to let him explore. She couldn't get enough of him as she moaned in approval of what he was doing. His hands trailed around her body and cupped her backside to press her core against his hardness. He surprised himself by groaning in response to the action.

Adams wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and let her fingers run through his hair before moving one hand down the front of his torso. She found the buttons at the front of his shirt and began to struggle to pull them free of the fabric. Chase immediately stilled with a groan before pulling away from the kiss. A slight flush crept up Adams cheeks. _Way to go. All he did was kiss you but you _had_ to go and scare him off by treating him like a stripper. You let your horniness get the better of you dammit!_

As a war waged in her brain she attempted to remove herself from her spot against the wall. Chase stopped her with his hand under her chin. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes and realized his actions may have made it seem like he was disinterested. He was definitely interested but he actually wanted to fell comfortable at the same time and therefore sex against a wall was not going to happen. Maybe some other time when his muscles weren't so overworked.

He decided to put her at ease with a kiss before saying, "Let's move this to the bedroom."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I had half of it done like two weeks ago but then as an American I was a little bit distracted during Thanksgiving. Not to mention I worked Black Friday and the weekend after. My body was not feeling up to it. Also, because of the holiday season I've been getting more hours at work so I'm pretty tired by the time I get home. It's hard to write when you're exhausted.**

**I'll do my best to update within the next two weeks but I can't make any promises. I hope this is enough to get you by until then. Since this fic is rated T there will be no smut in this story, sorry. If you want to read smut check out the M rated stuff. I may have written a fic a while back about a certain two people in an office or something *wink* *wink*.**

**As always thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I love you all…too soon? Well this is awkward.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...**

**Peace, love, and all of the above.**

**~Renthead015**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned House or any of it's characters.**

_**(Please read the author's note at the end.)**_

Adams woke up the next morning elated. She immediately felt the weight of the man embracing her and let the images of the night before shuffle through her brain. Yes, this had happened. It was real. She wanted to pinch herself just to be sure but she knew there was no way she could have dreamed it.

Being with Chase had been so much better than she had imagined. All she wanted to do was lay in his arms for the rest of the day. It was at that moment that Samuel decided to cry. Adams felt Chase stir next to her ready to take care of his son, their son. Was it weird to think of him that way without even knowing the test results. Of course not. Adams had no doubt in her mind that Samuel was Chase's son.

Chase unwrapped his body from the warmth of the woman in his bed. Adams. He had finally slept with Adams and it had been amazing. He knew that they had immense amounts of chemistry but he had not been prepared to experience something so…indescribable. No one had ever made him feel this way before, not even Allison.

Of course Chase had loved his wife but they were not meant for each other. He realized that now more than ever; now he was definitely in that cosmic kind of love that you hear about in songs, read about in books, and see in movies. Chase was in love with Adams and he was dead set on keeping her in his life as more than just a colleague or a "roommate." She wouldn't just be a co-parent or legal guardian; she would be Samuel's mother and eventually Chase's wife.

Although the morning after _one_ _night_ of extreme passion was not the best time to propose. She had already somewhat agreed to being Samuel's mother; before Chase interrupted her decision with his desire. He had time to pop the question.

Chase made his way over to Samuel and lifted him out of the bassinet. "What's wrong Sam? Hmm?"

"I think he's hungry."

Chase turned at the sound of Adams voice. He hadn't been sure if she was awake or not since he had awakened to Samuel's crying and immediately got up to take care of him. He just looked at her for a moment; she was beautiful. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders tousled in waves. Her skin was pretty much bare of all make up since it would have been worked away in the heat of passion. The bed sheets were clutched tightly to her chest, probably for the sake of Samuel. Or maybe she was just shy. Chase smiled. She had nothing to be shy about around him, he loved her body as much as he loved everything else about her.

"Good morning," he said, interrupting his own thoughts.

"Morning."

"Would you like to help me feed him?"

"Sure."

Adams grabbed a shirt off the floor that happened to be Chase's while Chase made a move to slide his shorts on while juggling Samuel at the same time. They made their way to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Samuel. While Chase heated the bottle Adams took out a couple of pans and looked through the refrigerator for food that she could prepare for breakfast. They worked in silence but it was a silence filled with sideways glances and smiles.

"That's a nice shirt you've got on," Chase stated.

"Well I would hope you like it since it's yours."

"I meant it looks nice on you." Adams blushed.

Chase and Adams sat down to eat their breakfast while chatting about everything from work to babies. They swapped stories and laughed. Samuel was mostly quiet except when he screeched in laughter while Chase played peek-a-boo with him. Once they were finished Chase washed the dishes while Adams brought Samuel to the living room to play.

When Chase entered the living room to join them, Adams had an envelope in her hand. It was the envelope that held the answers to Chase's and Samuel's future. A future that Adams was now affected by as well. Adams looked up as Chase knelt down to her level. She was sitting on the floor with Samuel bouncing in her lap.

"I guess it's time that we open this," Adams stated.

"Yeah. I guess so."

Adams passed the envelope over to Chase and he hesitated before taking it. He took a large breath before unclasping the flap on the back. He lifted the flap and pulled out the sheet of paper with the DNA test results on it. After holding his eyes closed for just a moment, Chase scanned the page. Adams held her breath in preparation.

Chase looked up at Adams with a blank expression on his face. Adams eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She grabbed for the test results and scanned the page as Chase walked over to his bedroom. Adams dropped the papers on the coffee table and followed Chase.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I was so sure."

"Yeah I know. So was I," Chase said as he moved around the room grabbing anything that belonged to Samuel.

"You don't have to do this now."

"Yes, I do. I can't legally keep him. He has a family who want to be a part of his life and I can't keep him from them any longer knowing that he isn't mine."

Adams reached out to touch his shoulder. "Why don't you sit down with Samuel for a while and I'll pack his things. We probably have to call CPS before we do anything anyway."

"Okay," Chase sounded distant. "Okay let's do that."

Adams handed Samuel over to Chase and they went into the living room. She continued to go around the apartment gathering Samuel's things.

* * *

**A/N: So two weeks turned into like three or four months! I'm so sorry this took so long but I won't bore you with excuses. To be honest, I've sort of lost interest in this story. When I started this story it seemed like a great idea but lately I haven't been as into it, therefore I don't really have any motivation to keep writing.**

**With that said. The next chapter will be the last chapter to this story. I think I have gone as far as **_**I **_**can with this story. I know I will be disappointing a lot of people but I can't right something I have no interest in. **

**Thank you for all of the support for this story and I'm sorry to disappoint anyone. I appreciate all the follows I've gotten for this story and the favorites as well. I also appreciate the reviews so if you do review please don't try to convince me to continue this story. The next chapter **_**will**__**be**_** the last chapter. **

**Until next time…**

**~Renthead015**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters.**

Dianne Greenwood's office looked the same as the last time Chase and Adams were there. It was almost a feeling of deja vu as the two doctors stood inside the small office. Samuel sat in the stroller that Chase and Adams had brought with them. Chase had decided that anything he had bought for the child still belonged to Samuel.

After looking over the document in front of her, Miss Greenwood looked up at the three people in front of her. "I was really sorry to receive your call. You seemed…very promising."

"Yes," Chase started, "well if he was mine I would have been a great father."

"May I ask," Miss Greenwood inquired, "why did you take a paternity test?"

"Well I wanted to be sure he was mine. After all, you said he had other family that were related to Kelly. I knew that if it came down to it and they really wanted him they could try to take him. I would have eventually had to take a paternity test and it would hurt much more if Samuel had grown more attached to me before he was forced to be taken away."

"That does make sense, but what if they had never fought for custody? What if they were willing to let you have him as long as they were able to visit?"

"Is there something you're trying to tell me? Have you spoken to the family?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you. All I will say is that whether that was the case or not doesn't matter anymore. I can no longer release Samuel into your custody for legal reasons."

As if on cue a woman came into the office. Miss Greenwood nodded at her and said, "The two of you can say your goodbyes now. Maggie will be taking Samuel into the nursery, he is officially released from your custody."

Chase and Adams knelt down toward Samuel.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep you Sam," Chase started. "I will keep you in my heart, always. I love you Sam." His heart began to swell with emotion.

Adams placed a hand on Chase's back, rubbing small soothing circles on his body.

"We're going to miss you baby boy," Adams added. "It was great to pretend for awhile. Maybe we'll meet again someday." She chuckled, "You most likely won't remember us but it would be great to see you all grown up. I love you Sammy."

Maggie began to take Samuel out of the room as Chase and Adams rose off the floor. Before she walked out she turned back to the couple. "The two of you will make great parents someday," she stated smiling. With that she walked away.

"She's right you know," Miss Greenwood stated bringing their attention back to her. "You are honest, humble people who deserve to have the happiness a child can bring. I really hope it works out for you in the future. This situation was very unfortunate, but once you bounce back from it you should seriously consider becoming parents."

"I definitely plan to be a father," Chase replied. "Maybe sooner rather than later."

Adams cocked an eyebrow at him. He gave her a look that said _we'll talk about it later_. She raised both her eyebrows in response.

"Well it was great meeting you both," Miss Greenwood said. "I hope all goes well for you in your future endeavors. Everything here is all set so…you're free to go."

"Thank you so much Miss Greenwood," Chase stated as he walked toward the office door, guiding Adams with his hand on the small of her back.

"Bye now," Adams said before they made it into the hallway.

* * *

"So…" Adams started once they were in the car and Chase was pulling out of the parking lot. "You plan on becoming a father sooner rather than later?"

"Well yes," Chase answered. "I mean this whole experience has made me want kids more than ever and I want them as soon as possible."

"Do you plan on adopting then?"

"Well I want to try making one the old fashioned way."

"And who do you plan on making this baby with?"

Chase looked at Adams in confusion. "Well…I guess I assumed-"

"Oh so you wanted me to bear your child and/or children. Did you plan on discussing this with me?"

"I just thought…you know…we both wanted this."

"Relax Chase, I'm kidding." Adams placed her left hand over his right hand on the center console. "I would love to bear your children."

Chase let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "You really had me going for a second." He laughed and she smiled at him.

As Chase pulled up to a red light Adams shifted in her seat. Chase looked over at her when he heard her seatbelt being undone but she maneuvered over the center console and into his lap in a flash.

"Maybe," she said with her lips hovering over his, "we should get started sooner rather than later."

She closed the space between them and let her lips flutter over his. It was a slow and gentle caress and he reveled in the feel of her body pressed against his as her lips continued to captivate him. The sudden blare of a car horn is what made them finally break apart.

"MOVE IT ASSHOLE!"

Chase looked through the rear view mirror at the man in the car behind his. He was shaking his fists and beeping his horn. Chase saluted him with one finger in the air as he took off. Adams noted that when he took off he had reached a speed well over the speed limit.

"Don't you think you should slow down a little bit?" she asked.

"If I do we won't be able to make those children as soon as we want to."

Adams laughed, "I'd rather we get there in one piece so that all our vital parts are working correctly."

"Oh trust me," Chase grinned, "they will be."

Adams smiled but it faltered slightly, "If we're really doing this, you might have to make an honest woman out of me."

Chase looked over at her with desire in his eyes, "Don't worry I plan to."

"I'm serious Chase. I need to know that you are committed to me even if we decide to do this out of wedlock."

"I know." Chase stayed silent for a moment before he continued. "Maybe we should hold off on the children for now and focus on us. Building our relationship."

"And does this relationship have a title?"

"Unless you're opposed to the idea, I would very much like you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh what an honor," Adams said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'm serious."

"I am too. I do feel honored to be called your girlfriend since as long as I've know you you've been a womanizer."

"Not true. I stopped that a while back."

"Old habits die hard."

"Are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to give me a serious answer?"

Adams smiled wrapping her arms around Chase's neck and shoulders. She gave him a peck on the lips before saying, "I would love to be your girlfriend and I would love to be more one day. If and when that title includes 'the mother of your child.'"

"Thank you," Chase said. "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all aren't too sad about this fic ending. And I hope this ending was up to par. I wasn't really sure how I should end it. I tossed out a bunch of ideas before finally ending it here. I really hope you enjoyed it even though it was somewhat of a bittersweet ending. **

**I really liked the idea of this fic in the beginning but I sort of fell out of love with it in the end, but I hope that didn't show up in my writing. I do care about the characters in the story but the story itself was getting to be a burden which is why I decided that I should end it before I ruined it. There wasn't really anything else I could do with this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story and has followed all of my **_**House**_** stories. I really appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Unfortunately this will be my last contribution to the **_**House**_** fandom. I'm completely out of ideas for this fandom, but if you're one of my followers in the **_**Victorious**_** fandom there is much more in store for you.**

**I'm sorry to leave you like this. **_**House**_** will always hold a special place in my heart. It was a big part of my life and it pains me to let it go. All good things must come to an end.**

**Goodbye,**

**Renthead015**


End file.
